


Desolated Road to Love

by Corbella0417



Series: Destiel Drabble 'Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sex in the Impala, dean is nervous, empty road, handjob, sweet sweet love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are alone, Dean wants Cas, Cas wants Dean.....sounds like fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desolated Road to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Short story that came to mind on a rainy day. 
> 
> I have no beta so any mistakes are my own.

They are in the impala driving back to the motel. Sam is at the library doing research for their case while Dean and Cas walked around town. 

All of a sudden Dean pulls over. The old highway is empty except for them. Woods on both sides of the two lane road. It’s been raining so the air smells fresh and clean when it blows in through the open car windows. 

“Dean?” 

Cas looks over at Dean to see he’s staring at the steering wheel. Dean’s been acting off the last couple of days but he won’t talk about it. Dean opens his mouth to speak then closes it quickly. 

“Cas I- -” 

Cas just waits…he knows Dean will tell him what’s going on. He just needs to give him time. Dean looks at Cas, he looks calm and clear headed. Dean on the other hand can feel his heart pounding in his chest and his mind is racing. 

“I- -screw it.” 

He leans forward all of a sudden and kisses Cas. It’s quick but deep and full of desperation. Dean pulls back and looks at the floor for a second before sneaking a glance at Cas. Cas’ eyes are wide and surprised…staring back at Dean with a fire he’s never seen before. 

Cas rushes forward quickly and kisses him back. Dean opens his mouth to allow Cas’ tongue in. He kisses him hard and fast, sucking on Dean’s bottom lip making him moan loudly. The sound shoots straight down Cas’ spine. 

He moves them to the backseat where coat, jacket, and shirt all come off until they are skin-to-skin from the waist up with Cas laying on top of Dean. Cas kisses Dean again with a bruising force. He nibble and licks across Dean’s jaw to his throat where he sucks on his pulsepoint. 

Dean’s moaning and panting hard, the sound pushing Cas to go further. Cas moves his thigh up against Dean’s cock and ruts against him. The pressure causing Dean to cry out in pleasure. 

“Cas, pants off…now!” 

Cas growls low in his throat and with a wave of his hand they are naked. He reached down between them and rubs their cocks together…their leaking precome making the slide easier. Dean arches his back hard from the touch. The sensation shooting sparks throughout his body and he knows he won’t last long. 

“Cas! Oh my God!” 

He grips the leather of the seat tight. Cas continues to rub until Dean feels that warmth low in his gut. 

“Cas I’m losing it!” 

“Me too!” He resonds roughly before both of them end up coming together, shooting all over Cas’ hand and their stomachs. 

When it’s over and they are both completely exhausted Cas uses his Grace to clean them both up. Dean uses the blanket on the floor to cover them over from the chill of the wet air on their damp and sweaty skin. They snuggle close in sleep for a few hours. Nobody bothering them on their deserted stretch of highway.


End file.
